


Men in Black

by Unfeathered



Category: Blackadder, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: There's trouble in the Court of Queen Elizabeth I and the Doctor thinks he might know who's behind it.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Men in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/9019) on 27 June 2009 for the prompt: _the Doctor (any which one you prefer) and Edmund Blackadder: "cunning plans"_

He'd been hearing about trouble in the court of Queen Elizabeth I. A dodgy-sounding Chief Executioner. What might have been an attempt to discredit Sir Walter Raleigh and change the history of the potato. Cunning plans for making money. Wild parties. Stories of kidnap and torture and elaborate disguises.

And in connection with all these stories, mentions of a very cultured and sarcastic man with a black goatee who wore black leather.

He wasn't disappointed when he materialised in Elizabeth's throne room to find that the sarcastic, goatee'd man in black leather was a stranger. Not disappointed. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was thinking of the Tenth Doctor (because he was the current one, and because of Ten/Simm!Master) but actually it could be any Doctor since the Master he is thinking of is obviously Ainley!Master (or possibly Delgado) - hence the tag for Classic Who as well as New Who!
> 
> (Of course, the fact that since I wrote this the Doctor has actually married Elizabeth I adds another delightful layer...!)


End file.
